The Candy Pup War
by Makobro23
Summary: 300 Years after the End of Adventure Time Series sees Conflict between the Neo Candy Kingdom and The Pup Kingdom. This small war ensues into a Major global conflict, dragging the entirety of Ooo in it. We see General Gibbin fight the NCK while seeking guidance from the Allfather, Jake the Dog
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Gibbin and Jake, 465 Years after the End of the Story of Adventure Time

Gibbin, a white Pup and the grandson of Jake the Dog, walks through a peaceful forest, he has the infamous demon sword behind him, once used by his Great Uncle, Finn the Hero. Gibbin is a warrior and hero of the 2nd Ice-Pup War, where he slayed Black Ice the Conqueror, to replace him with the Ice King, Gunter. Gibbin is the General of the Pup Army and Anti Whywolf Task Force.

Gibbin reaches a small shack. Behind it, 2 massive Statues of Finn the Hero and his other Granduncle, Jermaine. Gibbin enters the shack to see a Tired old Dog, with a long white beard, that Dog is Jake the Allfather. Gibbin gets down on one knee and places a fist over his chest

"All Father" Gibbin said, revealing his Korean Accent

Jake looks up at Gibbin with a bit of an annoyed look

"Gibbin, my grandson, my boy. Get off your knee and come give you old man a hug"

Gibbin obliges and gives Jake a hug. Jake inspects Gibbin up and down, with a stern confident look on his face.

"Oh, how your mother would be proud of you, please sit down, would you care for a game of card wars?"

"No, Allf- I mean, Grandfather,no need to talk to you about something"

Gibbin picks up a fallen chair and sits on it, moss and mold covers the chair so Gibbin decides to kick it back over and begins to sit criss cross applesauce in front of Jake.

"Hostilities between the Neo Candy Kingdom and Pup Kingdom has resumed, the war is about to begin"

Jake's face turns from tired and happy to furious.

"You came here to tell me this… WHY?"

Gibbin begins to look down, not knowing how to respond. Jake got up from his ancient couch with his cane and slowly waddles to his door, opens it, steps aside and points out the door.

"Get out"

"Allfather I-"

Jake uses his stretching powers to reach Gibbin and slaps him.

"WHAT IS THERE TO TELL ME. YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT FIGHT FOR YOU? I HAVE BEEN RETIRED FOR 300 YEARS, IVE RETIRED SINCE FINN AND JERMAINE PASSED AWAY. I ERECTED THESE STATUES FOR THEM AND SWORE TO THEM THAT I WILL RETIRE, AND YOU EXPECT TO DISRESPECT THAT?"

Gibbin stands silent, as Jake cools down.

"Okay, come back to me when this stupidity calms down…"

A tear rolls down Gibbin's face as he exits the Shack, he feels as he disrespected Finn, his Great Uncle and Grandfather. Je soon let's go to focus on the impending war that will ravage Ooo, the Candy-Pup War…


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbin exits his house, soda can at hand, looking at his beautiful kingdom. A Utopian Society, buildings were being built in a matter of hours, and a planned Space Colony was also in the works. Life is good, the people are good.

Gibbin takes a sip of his soda, and looks up. Ge is admiring the clouds as they seem to have happy faces on them, he takes another sip while staring at the clouds… Suddenly, a massive Ball of Crystal Candy tears through the cloud, impacting the town square, sending pups flying everywhere, debris being launched into the sky. Gibbon was also knocked off his feet, sustaining a great head injury.

He walks around, fuzziness and smoke blur his vision, he sees Pup soldiers hollering in Korean. To his left, Pup soldiers in tears, carrying their fallen comrades. To his right, a lone pup Soldier shooting a laser gun into the smoke; when out of the smoke, a Chocolate Soldier jumps in the Pup Soldier, punching his suit to Oblivion.

Gibbons vision readjust and turns to the closest Artillery Battery Pup

He begins to furiously shout in Korean, "WE NEED TO DRIVE THESE MATHS BACK, FIRE JUST OUTSIDE OF THE WALLS"

The AB Pup nods and phones in a command to his Artillery Battery. A huge Trebuchete flings a large rock over the Kingdom walls and well on top of a Division worth of Chocolate Soldiers and Big Banana Guards

"FOR-WARD" screamed Gibbin

Thousands upon thousands of Pup Soldiers push the Candy Royal Army. A fierce battle Ensues. Gibbin was blindsided by a Kiss Soldier with a spear. Gibbin was knocked off his feet with a spear mere inches from his head. Thankfully a Pup shoots the Kiss Soldier, saving Gibbin

Gibbin brandishes his Demon Sword and jumps into the fray, slashing anyone in his way.

The fierce battle ended in 30 minutes, when the CRA turned around and folded. The Pup Kingdom is damaged, but it has been saved.

Gibbin was quick to go back to the Kingdom and was a first responder to all the Pups who were injured. He spent days searching through the rubble for injured Pups, but after day 5, he needed to notify the Allfather, so he left on the back of a Long Pup


	3. Chapter 3

The tired Gibbin treks back into the Crooked forest, to the Shack that holds the Allfather. Gibbin's stomach feels like it's been continuously rotating, he was nervous, but to his guard he was stern and steady. After the previous meeting with Jake he was sure that Allfather wanted nothing to do with the war, but is unsure how he will react to the NCK's Assault on the Pup Kingdom. He takes deep breaths and enters the Shack

Gibbin opens his mouth but nothing gets out but is interrupted before he can speak

"My Child, have you signed peace with the Candy Kingdom"

A beat. Gibbin doesn't know how to respond, he stammers, but eventually says "No, they've attacked us first"

Jake sits still, but nods his head. Reality set in for Jake, the Candy Kingdom is not one for negotiations, not after the Ice King, Gunter, stole Princess Bubblegum away, replacing her with Cousin Chicle II, The Tyrant.

"Ah, so be it" Jake said calmly

Gibbin was surprised, usually the Allfather goes on a tyraid, but his calm demeanor is a welcomed change

"You cannot stand a chance against the Candy Kingdom's Military, so you will need help" Jake sits back with his cane. "There are 3 individuals you will need to find in order to tip the Balance in your favor..." he blinks, and pulls a book from his back pocket. A journal with the sum knowledge of the past 400 years, the 2nd Enchairidian.

"Shmowzow" Gibbin said under his breath

Jake opens the book and reavels a photo of a Giant with horns and a beautiful flowing beard. Sweet P, the Goliath. The Lich, but good.

"You must find my man, Sweet P, the Goliath Warrior" Jake said

Gibbin gets up with his sword, he knew what he must do. As he head out the door, Jake stopped him…

"While you are on your way, find me Marceline Bubblegum, she is somewhere in The Frozen Empire, she is looking for Bonnie"

Gibbin nodded and ran off, to the City of the Lich


End file.
